yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! Capsule Monsters - Episode 001
"Getting Played" is the first episode of the miniseries Yu-Gi-Oh! Capsule Monsters. Summary The episode starts with Yami in a strange armor-like chestplate walking through a dark, misty area... pillars either side of him. A shadowy being with many arms chases after him. The force of the dream makes Yugi fall out of bed, crashing to the floor. (scene change as Yugi leaves home for school) As he walks past the Game Shop, Yugi notices it's closed and thinks that his Grandpa (who is apparently on a "secret" mission in India) should have been home by then as his flight was supposed to have arrived in the night before. (scene change to Joey playing a game of chance) (scene change to the school) Tea and Yugi are playing a new game called Capsule Monsters (a game where they use Duel Monster characters, yet seem to forget the names of the monsters they actually play in their Duel Monster decks) Tristan walks up... Tea offers he place in the game before she gets her butt kicked (as she puts it) Joey runs into the classroom, very excited as he won 4 tickets to India... the gang proceed to make fun of him. As they walk along after school, Téa Gardner has a bad feeling about the trip and complaining to herself about wanting just a normal trip without magic and dangers etc. The Pharaoh interrupt her thoughts asking if she's ready to go. Tristan and Joey make a stupid song and dance about it all. (scene change to the airport) Joey brought everything... A pilot comes to take them in their own private plane, which then takes off. (scene change to flying over forests and a river) Yugi notices that Tea is enjoying herself when they suddenly have "minor engine trouble"... and crash. Tristan and Joey agree to go exploring, Yugi and Tea reluctantly following. the gang comes across and unconscious blonde-hair man. After he awakes, the man has a bandana fall from inside his jacket. Yugi recognizes it to be his grandpa's. The man reveals that he's a colleages of Solomon's, and that Solomon is currently missing. He also mentions his name is Dr. Alex Brisbane and takes the gang to a pyramid where Solomon Moto disappeared. (scene change to the gang and Alex walking in the forest) Yami appears in spirit form to Yugi, stating how he thinks the whole situation is too coincidental. They arrive at the Pyramid. (scene change to infront of the Pyramid) Alex explains to the gang that the pyramid was built for Alexander the Great. They enter the pyramid and Joey complains about the trip is turning out bad, stopping just short of being impaled by spikes springing out from the floor. They scoot their way around the traps and arrive in a small room with 2 stairways. Alex states to Yugi that this was the last room he saw Solomon. A flashback shows how the 2 split up. Alex went up stairs and arrived at some door with a weird lock to it but couldn't open it, so he returned to the previous room. When he arrived, Solomon was nowhere to be seen. Alex then went down the other stairs to try and find his colleage, only to find just the bandana. The gang agrees that Solomon MUST be in the pyramid somewhere. They come across a map-like imaging on the floor of a massive room. As Joey steps on one of the tiles of the map, he falls through it in a big flash of green light. Yugi notices that the map looks like something he's seen before and Alex says that the pyramid is meant to contain some ancient game. Yugi decided to go into the game to rescue his Grandpa and Joey, Tea and Tristan agreeing. Yugi tries to talk them out of coming, but they tell him not to bother. They then pull Yugi onto the map and all disappear. (scene change to inside a forest) The 3 appear out of nowhere, falling onto a path in a forest and find they're all wearing a strange armlet and belts. As they're walking along, Yugi finds a strange, carved rock and notices there's a lot of them about. Just as Yugi is about to touch it, the gang is attacked by 3 Gokibore. Yugi recognizes them (not from Duel Monsters, of course... but from the Capsule Monsters game) and Yugi is separated from the others as they're attacked by another giant insect, a Kamakiriman. As Yugi calls out for Tea and Tristan, Joey (up on a cliffedge) hears him. He calls for Yugi but is taken by Kurama. Yugi jumps into a lake to escape the Kamakiriman that is chasing him while Tristan and Tea, still being chased by the Gokibores, duck into a small cave in a cliff side, only to eventually land head-first in the sand on a beach. As they're wondering about the beach, Tea notices Happy Lover and Thunder Kid monsters, also with their heads stuck in the sand. The 2 seem friendly enough. (scene change to Yugi, wandering in the forest, calling for Tea and Tristan) He's attacked by the Kamakiriman again, changing into Yami to leap out of the way and hand-planting over one of those weird shaped rocks. The rock suddenly explodes in a flash of light, summoning forth a Celtic Guardian (whom now Yugi seems to know the name of...) Celtic Guardian defends Yami from the beastly insect as Yami starts to realise that they're inside of a Capsule Monsters game. The Celtic Guardian pledges his loyalty to Yami for the length of this game, turning into a green light and going into the armlet that Yami is wearing, a capsule popping out of it afterwards that Yami takes. Quotes *'Téa:' (laughing) ''You're worse than me. *'Joey and Tristan:' ''(Singing) We're going on vacation, time for relaxation. No more aggravation, lots of recreation! **'Yugi:' (Sees Kamakiriman) That looks familiar, too. Tristan: Let's not stay and reminisce. *'Yugi:' (In fear) Nice mantis? *'Celtic Guardian:' For the duration of this game, I shall protect you, Master.